totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierwszy poziom rozpaczy
Plik:NDEp1.png [[New Dawn: The Game|'New Dawn: The Game - ODCINEK 1']] Rozległ się huk. Ale nie, nie było żadnej burzy. Nawet się na nią nie zbierało, choć niebo pokryte było krwistymi chmurami, które zwiastowały kolejne cierpienia niewinnych. Wszystko takie ponure i smutne. Poza jednym obiektem. Opuszczone wesołe miasteczko znajdujące się w północnych Włoszech, mające służyć jako miejsce akcji nowego reality show było piękne i napawało optymizmem. No, przynajmniej jego nowego właściciela, którym był Josh. Z niecierpliwością stał u bram do lunaparku, aby powitać uczestników swojego nowego reality-show. '' '''Josh': Witajcie moi drodzy widzowie na Igrzyskach Nowego Świata! Dzisiaj rozpoczynamy prawdziwie emocjonujące, przepełnione grozą reality-show, w którym przedstawiciele waszych krajów, będą walczyć o kuszące nagrody! Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki pilot, a następnie nacisnął jeden z guzików. Ekran, który był przymocowany obok bramy ukazał elegancką, tropikalną wyspę ze wspaniałym kompleksem hotelowym. Josh: Pierwszą z nich jest możliwość przeprowadzki ze swoimi wszystkimi bliskimi na wyspę, której wojna nigdy nie pochłonie! Jest tam wszystko, czego można zapragnąć. Wygodne łóżka, pyszne jedzenie, no i przede wszystkim zero obaw o życie, haha. Kliknął ponownie, a na ekranie pojawiło się 14 flag państw uczestniczących w show. Josh: Druga nagroda to profity dla państwa zwycięzcy. Pomoc militarna? Okej. Wyrzutnia rakiet? Okej. Domy dla biednych? Nie ma sprawy! Jesteśmy gotowi przystanąć na wszystko. Schował pilot ponownie do kieszeni. Josh: Przegrane osoby… cóż. Nie chciałbym być w ich skórze. Zostaną deportowani do swojego kraju, gdzie będą zdani na łaskę lub niełaskę swojego rządu. Ah. Uśmiechnął się. Josh: Oczywiście będziemy wam to wszystko transmitować, byście mieli jak największy ubaw! Co prawda mogą opuścić show także w inny, bardziej ponury sposób, ale cóż… O tym poinformuję ich wszystkich jak już się tutaj zjawią. Klasnął w dłonie. Josh: Zapraszam zatem…na pierwszy odcinek…IGRZYSK…NOWEGO…ŚWIATA!!! <ściemnienie, czołówka> Wejście Główne Josh dalej stojąc przed bramą prowadzącą do lunaparku, oczekiwał na uczestników. W końcu zauważył w oddali elegancką limuzynę, która na przedzie miała dwie, maleńkie flagi. Prowadzący od razu rozpoznał z jakiego państwa będzie pierwszy uczestnik. Gdy pojazd zatrzymał się, Josh powitał pierwszą osobę. Josh: Proszę, proszę. Australijska flaga, a więc i nasza Taylor! Witaj w show moja droga! Z samochodu wyszła wysoka i uśmiechnięta blondynka. Taylor: Witam! Pomachała do Josha, a następnie podeszła pod bramę. Taylor: O, widzę że jestem pierwsza. A chyba to ja jestem z końca świata. Zaśmiała się. Josh: Tak, zaraz pojawią się kolejne osoby. Właśnie nadjeżdża kolejna limuzyna. Samochód zatrzymał się. Wysiadła z niego szczuplutka dziewczyna o włosach w kolorze mięty. Josh: Inessa! Panna reprezentująca Rosyjską Federację! Inessa: Privjet! Pomachała. Inessa: Mnie haraszo tjebje poznać, Josh! Mnie i bombce, haha. Zaśmiała się, a Josh spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Josh: Uhm…bombce? To mamy dwie Rosjanki? Zaczął przeglądać zgłoszenia. W międzyczasie Inessa wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni metalową pałkę, ta po naciśnięciu jednego guzika zmieniła się niemalże momentalnie w broń masowego rażenia. Inessa: Hihi. Bombeczkaaa! Przytuliła się do wyrzutni. Taylor: O, siostro… Spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Josh: Było przewidzieć, że z Rosji nie przyjedzie nikt normalny… Mruknął przewracając oczyma. Josh: Musimy to zarekwirować, przykro mi… Inessa: Da, da. Ja umiem zrobić takie z niczego. Powiedziała dumnie, a międzyczasie saperzy i antyterroryści zabrali broń dziewczyny. Inessa: Pa, pa bombeczko! Pomachała i ustawiła się obok Taylor. Josh otarł pot z czoła. W międzyczasie podjechała kolejna limuzyna. Tym razem z flagami Chile. Josh: Drogie panie, oto pierwszy uczestnik płci męskiej! Luca, piłkarz z mroczną przeszłością! Z samochodu wysiadł wysoki chłopak. Spojrzał od niechcenia na dziewczyny, a następnie na Josha. Luca: Witam. Rzucił bez emocji. Josh: Liczyłem na większą radość po tym, jak wyciągnąłem Cię z odwyku. Luca: Zgłosiłem się dla beki, ale okej. Josh zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem, a piłkarz westchnął. Luca: Witaj, Josh! Stary, ale super tu być! Powiedział z udawaną radością. Inessa i Taylor zachichotały. Josh: Dobra, dobra. Już nieważne! Stań obok dziewczyn. Luca: To ma być moja konkurencja? Kaszlnął. Luca: Na izi. Stanął obok dziewcząt. Taylor uśmiechnęła się do niego, a Inessa zaczęła nałogowo machać. Taylor: Cześć, bracie! Podała mu rękę. Piłkarz niechętnie, ale ścisnął rękę blonydnki. Luca: Cześć…em. Siostro? Kolejna limuzyna podjechała pod bramy lunaparku. Wysiadł z niej wysoki chłopak, który wyglądał na niesamowicie znudzonego. Pstryknął palcami, a kierowca ułożył jego bagaże przy bramie. Josh: Sirius! Nasz książę z Anglii! Sirius uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sirius: Zaprawdę, schlebiasz mi… Przeczesał włosy palcami swojej dłoni. Na jednym z nich miał elegancki sygnet. Josh: Jak tam podróż? Sirius: Wolałem przylecieć swoim prywatnym odrzutowcem, niestety widzę, że zasady nie pozwoliły. Było mi trochę niewygodnie. Josh: Teraz tak będzie codziennie, więc… Chłopak ciężko westchnął. Josh: No ale w końcu walczysz o honor Anglii. Sirius: Raczej o życie na wyspie, ale niech im będzie. Jakąś pomoc tam dostaną. Przewrócił oczyma. Luca: Prawdziwy patriota. Prychnął. Josh: No cóż, każdy spożytkuje nagrody tak jak mu się żywnie podoba. Wzruszył ramionami. Josh: Stań proszę przy reszcie. O, widzę kolejną uczestniczkę! Z limuzyny, która właśnie podjechała wysiadła drobniutka blondyneczka, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Według flag znajdujących się na pojeździe, była Francuzką. Josh: Orianna! Orianna: Bonjour, Josh! Bonjour, wszyscy! Bonjour, wspaniały świecie! Krzyknęła śpiewająco, a następnie wykonała zręczny obrót wokół własnej osi niczym baletnica. Orianna: Tak miło mi was wszystkich poznać! Jakiż wspaniały jest los, że nas złączył tutaj! Oui, oui! Josh: Eeem... Spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę. Josh: Witaj złociutka w programie! Sirius: Prościej byłoby wysłać białą flagę, wyszłoby na jedno. Mruknął, a stojący obok niego Luca zaśmiał się pod nosem. Przybili sobie żółwika. Orianna: '''Oh, mon dieu! Jacy wy zabawni! Odparła uśmiechając się. '''Orianna: Zawsze śmieszyły mnie żarty o moim kraju, haha. Każdy żart jest zabawny! O ile nikogo nie krzywdzi! Stwierdziła zadowolona, stając obok Luci i Siriusa. Ci spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Myśleli, że sprawią blondynce przykrość, ta jednak nie była taką łatwą ofiarą do żartów. Luca: 'Dziwna jesteś. '''Orianna: '''Merci! ''Wyszczerzyła do niego swoje białe ząbki. 'Josh: '''Oto kolejny uczestnik show! Powitajcie mieszkańca Izreala, Jesusa! ''Z limuzyny wysiadł chłopak o długich włosach i zaroście, który w sumie wyglądał jak…Jezus. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. 'Sirius: '''O cholera, zupełnie jak sobowtór. '''Inessa: '''Kyrie Eleison!!! ''Padła przed Jesusem na kolana. Ten tylko westchnął zrezygnowany. '''Jesus: Eh, nie jestem Chrystusem… Strzelił facepalma. Inessa: O, njet? Posmutniała i wstała na równe nogi. Orianna: Ale zawsze możemy zaśpiewać! Otworzyła buźkę do śpiewania, a niemalże w sekundę pojawiły się przy niej jakieś małe szczury i kruki. Taylor przerażona, zatkała jej usta, a zwierzyniec się rozszedł. Taylor: N-nie, siostro. Nie warto totalnie. Potem pośpiewamy, oke? Orianna tylko pokiwała potakująco główką. Jesus: Czemu gdzie tylko się pojawiam dzieją się jakieś cuda… Inessa: Jednak Jezus! Odparła dumnie niczym detektyw, który rozwiązał trudną zagadkę. Jesus: Skąd Ty się urwałaś, dziewczyno? Inessa: Z Rosji! Uśmiechnęła się. Jesus: 'To wiele wyjaśnia… ''Wyminął ją i ustawił się obok chłopaków z założonymi rękoma. '''???: AHA! WIĘC TO TAK! Wszyscy odwrócili się i dostrzegli nowego uczestnika. Wysiadł ze złotej, błyszczącej limuzyny. Nawet małe flagi były wyszywane diamencikami i innymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Josh: '''O, Khaled! Nie spodziewałem się Ciebie tak… '''Khaled: Ciii! Uciszył Josha i spojrzał na urządzenie, które trzymał w dłoniach. Khaled: 'Według mojego czytnika, gdzieś niedaleko jest złoże ropy. Idealnie. ''Josh odebrał mu czytnik. 'Josh: '''Konfiskata! A teraz, pozwólcie że skończę. Khaled! Uczestnik ze Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich! '''Jesus: 'Że muzułmanin? Spojrzał na Khaleda krzywo, a Khaled odwdzięczył się tym samym. '''Khaled: '''A coś Ci przeszkadza?! '''Jesus: Nie, terrorysto. Josh uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. Josh: Ahh! Judaizm kontra Islam. Będzie zacnie, czuję to! Zatarł dłonie. Khaled: Że niby Żyd?! W sumie…wyglądasz jak Jezus. Jesus westchnął ciężko. Khaled: Czyli zmartwychwstał. Znowu. O nie! Koniec świata?! Allahu, pomóż! Zaczął krzyczeć do nieba. Khaled: Nie chcę Jezusa, chcę dziewice i kozy, błagam!!! Klęknął na ziemi. Kiedy jego dłonie dotknęły piasku, natychmiastowo odwróciło to jego uwagę. Khaled: Ta ziemia. Taka…miękka…Czy tu może być ropa?! Spojrzał z nadzieję na Josha. Josha: Nie! Na pewno nie! Stań przy reszcie, bo nigdy nie skończymy tego początku! Krzyknął, a Khaled nieco przestraszony stanął grzecznie przy reszcie. W razie czego, Sirius oddzielił go od Jesusa. Podjechała kolejna limuzyna. Wysiadła z niej opalona dziewczyna o długich, brązowych włosach. Josh: O proszę! Prosto ze Stanów Zjednoczonych i słonecznej, ale ogarniętej wojną Kalifornii. Claudia! Dziewczyna z delikatnym uśmiechem podeszła do Josha. Claudia: 'Witaj Josh, witajcie wszyscy! ''Pomachała do reszty. 'Sirius: '''Chyba nareszcie jakaś normalna… ''Mruknął do siebie. 'Luca: '''Proszę, Barbie z Kalifornii. ''Prychnął rozbawiony, a Claudia zmarszczyła brwi. '''Claudia: Barbie była blondynką, widać jesteś niedouczony. Obrażona przystanęła obok dziewczyn. Luca: '''Dziwne, gdybym interesował się jakimiś lalkami. '''Claudia: Dziwne, gdybym w ogóle miała się interesować twoim gadaniem. Luca: No dziwne, fakt. Odparł rozbawiony. W końcu kogoś rozdrażnił. Taylor: Nie martw się, siostro. On od początku tak marudzi. Machnęła reką. Orianna: A ja czuję, że nas wszystkie lubi! Inessa: Da! A jak nie, to zrobię drugą bombkę i wsadzę mu ją prosto w… Josh: CISZA! Claudia: Uhm, zapowiada się ciekaaawy program… Josh: Kolejna limuzyna nadjeżdża! Kogo my tu mamy? A tak! Polska flaga, a więc musi być to Lena! Mieszkanka Sosnowca. To w sumie Polska? No, nieważne… Z samochodu wysiadła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna, ubrana niczym rasowa tumblr girl ze smartfonem w ręce. '' '''Lena:' Josh! Jesteś na snapie, powiedz coś do kamery, hihi! Pomachała telefonem przed Joshem. Josh: Eee… Lena: No dawaj! Albo dobra! Robimy zdjęcie na insta! Uśmieech! Zrobiła mu fotkę. Lena: Hasztak super prowadzący, jestem w tv, polish girl, sweet girl, omg… Będzie z tysiąc serduszek jak nic, hihi! Przeszczęśliwa podeszła do chłopaków. Lena: Ouu…ale ciacha z was! Macie snapa? Mogę podesłać nudeski! Puściła do nich oczko. ???: W kwestii nudesków, lepiej by zajęła się tym ładniejsza laska. Lena odwróciła się a jej oczom ukazała się wysoka dziewczyna o czarnych włosach. Josh: A oto i Nata! Wyzwolona dama prosto z Holandii! Lub jak niektórzy mówią – Europejskiej Jamajki! Nata: Hah, raczej panowie wolą prawdziwą kobietę, a nie jakąś piszczącą instagramowiczkę. Odparła złośliwym tonem. Luca: Zdecydowanie… Lena: Phi, przynajmniej jestem ładniejsza! Nata roześmiała się. Nata: Weź lepiej sobie pokomentuj profil One Direction czy coś. Przewróciła oczyma znudzona. Lena: Uhm… Schowała swojego smartfona. Wysoka czarnowłosa budziła u niej respekt. Nata: Już na samym starcie trzeba użerać się z debilami. Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, a następnie przystanęła przy chłopakach. Sirius: Proszę. Cóż za wyrachowanie… Mruknął złośliwie, posyłając Nacie uśmiech. Nata: Nie wolno sobie wejść na głowę. Oznajmiła dziewczyna. Luca: Ale mieć kołka w dupie tym bardziej… Rzucił obojętnie, a Nata zmierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Josh: Ah, zaczynam rozumieć czemu Chris nie przepadał za odcinkami pilotażowymi. Trzeba patrzeć na tych kretynów dłużej niż w kolejnych odcinkach… Powiedział do siebie, a tymczasem kolejna limuzyna podjechała pod bramy lunaparku. Właściwie…czy była to limuzyna. Bardziej stary gruchot. Kiedy tylko stanął, nieco się rozleciał. Josh: Nawet bez flag idzie rozpoznać, że przybyła Rumunia. Prychnął. Josh: Shandor! Witamy w programie! Cygan wysiadł z pojazdu i rozejrzał się zadowolony. Spojrzał na lunapark, który krył się za wielką bramą. Shandor: Tu być dużo gruz! Shandor już chcieć wygrać! Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę. Josh: Tylko mi nie skonsumuj całej scenografii! Shandor: Ja troche zapasu już mieć! Wskazał za samochód za sobą. Josh: Wiesz co, może stań sobie obok reszty, poznaj nowych kolegów, znajdź rozum czy coś tam, hehe. Popchnął Shandora w stronę chłopaków i Naty. Nata: Jezus, Arab i Cygan. Cudnie… Mruknęła niezadowolona. Shandor: A skąd wy być? Spytał patrząc na Jesusa i Khaleda. Jesus: Jestem z… Khaled: …dziury. Połowa świata nawet nie wie, że Twoje państwo istnieje. Jesus spojrzał wkurzony na Khaleda. Khaled: Ja jestem ze Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich! Pełno bogactwa i ropy! Shandor: 'A wy mieć gruz? ''Zapytał z nadzieją, lecz Khaled pokręcił przecząco głową. '''Khaled: Prędzej złoto. Shando'r: Nie mieć gruz, ale mieć złoto. Przynajmniej móc kraść! Dobry to być kraj! ''Uśmiechnął się. Jes'''us: A u nas i gruz i złoto. Shandor: 'Więc to być lepszy kraj! ''Między Khaledem a Jesusem znów miało dojść do sprzeczki, lecz ponownie zostali rozdzieleni przez Siriusa. 'Sirius: '''Ogar. Potem będziecie się lać. ''Josh odchrząknął, a wszyscy się uciszyli. '''Josh: Dziękuję. Powoli docieramy do końca. Kolejnym uczestnikiem jest Tominu! Genialny Japończyk! Z samochodu wyszedł niziutki chłopak, który spojrzał na wszystkich nieśmiało. Nie za bardzo wiedział co zrobić. Z tłumu uczestników, kilka kroków do przodu zrobiła Claudia. '' '''Claudia: '''Cześć, miło Cię poznać! ''Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, a chłopak nieco się rozluźnił. Tominu: 'Cześć… ''Odparł cichym tonem i podszedł w stronę grupy. 'Josh: '''Widocznie potrzebuje dłuższej aklimatyzacji… ''Luca uderzył pięścią o gołą dłoń. '''Luca: …może za pomocą perswazji? Uśmiechnął się do Josha, a ten tylko westchnął. Tominu za to, nieco przestraszony, ustawił się za Claudią. Luca: Mamusia nie będzie cię non stop pilnowała, haha. Zaśmiał się, a Claudia zmierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem i położyła dłonie na biodrach. Claudia: Masz jakiś problem? Luca: Ależ skąd, maleńka… Puścił do niej oczko. Luca: Barbie opiekunka, najs. Claudia: Wrrr… Luca: Ojoj, ale jesteś groźna. Przewrócił oczyma znudzony. Orianna: Nie warto się denerwować, kochana. Po formalnościach proponuję udać się na stronę i szczerą rozmową i chęcią przyjacielskiej miłości, zakopać topór wojenny! A na świecie nastanie pokój i szczęście! Poklepała Claudię po ramieniu. Inessa: Da, da! Poparła ją Rosjanka. W międzyczasie podjechała kolejna limuzyna. Wysiadła z niej niebieskowłosa dziewczyna z opaską na oku i doniczką z muchołówką. '' '''Josh:' Onyxia! Nasza ogrodniczka z Meksyku! Onyxia: Witam… Josh: Czuj się jak u siebie! Zapraszam do reszty uczestników! Wskazał na grupkę, a Onyxia bez zawahania podeszła do dziewczyn. Onyxia: Cześć wam. Rzuciła ponuro. Claudia: Witaj, a co ty tam masz…? Wskazała na doniczkę. Będąca tam „roślinka” się poruszała. Onyxia: Adelaide. Moja kochana przyjaciółka. Uważajcie, bo gryzie jak kogoś nie lubi. Raz prawie przegryzła tętnicę szyjną mojego ojca. Opowiadała o tym jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wszystkie dziewczyny poza Orianną były zszokowane. Blondyneczka zaczęła sobie coś nucić, a muchołówka uśmiechnęła się swoją roślinną mordką i zaczęła tańczyć. Onyxia: Co do… Spojrzała zaskoczona na Oriannę, która miziała palcem roślinkę. Orianna: Ale ona slodziuteńka! Uśmiechnęła się. Onyxia: Faktycznie cię polubiła… Wow, rzadko się to zdarza. Oznajmiła, jednak bez większych emocji. Josh: Dobra, pora na ostatniego zawodnika naszego show. Wzięliśmy go, ponieważ zgłoszenie było dość nietypowe. Nie znamy jego personaliów, ani kraju pochodzenia. Może to zwykły nastolatek, może seryjny zabójca i gwałciciel. Tak czy siak powitajcie Vipera! Viper wysiadł z nieoznakowanej limuzyny i podszedł do Josha. Josh: Witaj w składzie, dołącz do reszty! Zaraz zaczniemy zabawę. Chłopak bez słowa podszedł do grupy i przystanął obok chłopaków. Wyciągnął wykałaczkę i wsadził ją sobie do ust. Josh: Taa…fajnie. Odchrząknął. Josh: Nareszcie koniec tego cyrku, uff. Nata: Niezły tatuaż… Wymruczała w jego kierunku, na co chłopak odpowiedział jedynie wzruszeniem ramion i odwrócił wzrok. Nata: Niedostępny, hoho. Będzie zabawnie… Zatarła zadowolona ręce. Sirius: Jeśli ktoś nie pragnie prowadzić z Tobą konwersacji, zapewne jesteś słabym rozmówcą. Mruknął złośliwie. Nata: Jeśli nie jestem zainteresowana czyjąś opinią, to po prostu mam daną osobę w tyłku. Odparła równie wrednie. Josh: Okej! Więc mamy już wszystkich zgromadzonych! Miło mi was wszystkich powitać, mam nadzieję, że dostarczycie naszym widzom wspaniałych emocji. Za chwilę otworzą się przed wami bramy lunaparku i cóż…mogę wam obiecać, że po ich przekroczeniu wszystko będzie inne. Zaśmiał się złowieszczo, a wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Josh: 'Zatem zapraszam pod bramę! Wchodźcie śmiało kochani, wchodźcie… ''Mruknął ponuro, a gdy wszyscy znajdowali się w przejściu, wyciągnął znów z kieszeni marynarki pilot i nacisnął jeden z mnóstwa przycisków. Pojawił się niebieski kłąb dymu, a uczestnicy zaczęli się krztusić i kaszleć. Josh patrzył na to wszystko zadowolony. Po chwili wszyscy opadli na podłogę, kompletnie bezwładni. 'Josh: '''Gaz usypiający zawsze w modzie, haha. Ekipa! Zabrać ich. Trzeba nieco zaostrzyć zasady naszej zabawy. ''Rzucił chłodno, a grupa zamaskowanych mężczyzn zaczęła zbierać z ziemi wszystkich uczestników. Kilka godzin później Uczestnicy powoli budzili się i dochodzili do siebie. Byli w nieznanym im pomieszczeniu. Znajdowało się tam kilka stołów i krzeseł w niezłej jakości, a także podświetlany bar z jedzeniem i lada do serwowania posiłków. '''Lena: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy…? '''Onyxia: Wygląda mi to na jakąś stołówkę czy coś. Mruknęła podnosząc się na nogi. Niedaleko niej budziła się także jej muchołówka. Onyxia: 'Uff, przynajmniej Adelaide jest cała. ''Odparła z lekką ulgą, a następnie wzięła doniczkę. '''Tominu: Jeśli dalej jesteśmy w lunaparku, to pewnie musi być to opuszczone centrum gastronomiczne. Sirius: W sumie to by pasowało. Mruknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Shandor: Ciekawe czy tu podawać gruz! Ja może sprawdzić! Claudia chwyciła Shandora za ramię i pokiwała głową. Claudia: Nie rozpędzaj się tak. Czy wszyscy są w ogóle bezpieczni? Nata: …dwanaście, trzynaście…czternaście. Ta, są wszyscy. Odparła, podchodząc do Amerykanki. Nata: Choć nie ukrywam, że obecność niektórych mnie niezbyt cieszy. Jesus: Nie jesteś sama. Odparł, zerkając obrażony na Khaleda. Khaleda: Ta, już się boję. Co mi zrobisz? Spuścisz plagi egipskie? Jesus: Tego nawet nie zrobił Jezus, tumanie. Przewrócił oczyma. Khaled: 'Znalazł się wielki chrześcijanin. '''Jesus: '''Jestem Żydem. ''Wycedził przez zęby. '''Khaled: Już nie bądź dla siebie taki okrutny. Pokazał mu język. W międzyczasie Viper i Luca wstali na równe nogi. Viper zaczął przyglądać się swojemu nadgarstkowi. Miał na nim dziwną opaskę, której nigdy nie widział na oczy. Luca także dostrzegł ją u siebie. Luca: A co to do cholery za dziadostwo? Mruknął. Luca: 'Hej! Też to macie? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na swoje nadgarstki. Tak, każdy w czasie gdy był uśpiony dostał elektroniczną opaskę. 'Inessa: '''Uuu, niezłe cudeńko. Idealna ozdoba do mojej kolekcji. Marzę by zrobić pistolet, który strzela innymi pistoletami! ''Zaśmiała się szaleńczo. '''Tominu: Jak dla mnie to cudeńko jest wytworem jakiejś azjatyckiej fabryki. Ma nawet wyświetlacz, jednak nie mam bladego pojęcia jak to odpalić, najprawdopodobniej odpowiada za to jakiś mechanizm zewnętrzny. Odparł zamyślony. Lena: Coś jak smartwatch? Aw, chciałam coś takiego kiedyś. Ale sądzę, że byłyby przez to syfiaste selfie. No i w ogóle weź tu rób nudesy dla swoich idoli z jakimś zegarkiem. Pfff, żednada. Lol. Mówiła w stronę Taylor. Blondynka tylko kiwała głową, choć nie była specjalnie zainteresowana tym, co Lena ma do powiedzenia. Taylor: Spoko, pewnie wszystko zaraz się wyjaśni. Choć przyznam, że akcja z uśpieniem nas była z deka chora. Te opaski są nieco wsiowe, ale jak mus to mus. Westchnęła. W międzyczasie, znajdujący się nad barem ogromny, plazmowy ekran rozbłysnął. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem, choć początkowe zakłócenia wyglądały nieco jak zapowiedź horroru. Na ekranie ujrzeli Josha, siedzącego sobie wygodnie na fotelu obrotowym z kieliszkiem wina. '' '''Josh': Witajcie, śpiochy. Haha. Przepraszam za ten nieco okrutny start, jednak wątpię byście dali sobie założyć po dobroci te piękne opaski. Byłoby za dużo pytań, a ja. Cóż. Im więcej pytań, to więcej wątpliwości. Ale nie martwcie się, zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię, haha. Onyxia: Coraz mniej mi się to podoba… Orianna: Ja wierzę, że to zapowiedź czegoś dobrego! Zaczęła klaskać i się cieszyć. Josh: Aby wygrać nasze show będziecie zdani na masę wyrzeczeń. W centrum lunaparku znajduje się ogromna tablica zasad. Póki co jest tam tylko jeden punkt. Nie wolno opuszczać waszych sypialni po godzinie 22 do godziny 7. Jak znajdę kogoś, kto mi się tam szwenda, to od razu zostaje deportowany! Innymi słowy! Za złamanie jakiejkolwiek zasady z tablicy wylatujecie. Sirius: To chyba nic trudnego. Wzruszył ramionami. Luca: Dla osób z mózgiem nie, dla innych… Zerknął w stronę Shandora, który podgryzał jeden ze stołów. Luca: '''Eh, nevermind. '''Josh: Kolejne zasady będziecie dopisywać wy! Co kilka dni będzie odbywać się wyzwanie. Jego zwycięzca będzie mógł zapisać na tablicy wybraną zasadę, po uprzednim dogadaniu się ze mną. Claudia: A co jeśli będziemy dalej przestrzegać tych zasad? Josh: 'Jeśli co trzy dni ktoś nie odpadnie, to wtedy będziemy robić głosowanie. Ale szczerze…haha. Wątpię. Za parę godzin będziecie już robić między sobą grupki i będziecie myśleć jak kogoś wkopać. Tak działają reality show, kochani. ''Zaśmiał się. '''Nata: '''Dobra, cwaniaku. A co z tymi obrzydliwymi opaskami? '''Josh: Ah, to. Małe ubarwienie naszego show. Na opaskach każdy z was ma indywidualną zasadę, której sam nie może złamać. Jeśli ją złamie, to cóż. Nie będzie żadnej deportacji, rząd nie będzie tworzył procesu…Po prostu umrzecie. Oznajmił chłodno. Josh: Od tego momentu wasze opaski są aktywowane. Uczestnicy usłyszeli kliknięcie, a ich opaski rozświetliły się. Każdy przeczytał zasadę, której nie mógł złamać. Jedni byli obojętni, inni nieco przerażeni. '' '''Josh': Kiedy złamiecie zasadę, opaska wstrzyknie do waszej krwi truciznę, która w ciągu zaledwie paru sekund zatruje wasz organizm, co doprowadzi do natychmiastowego zgonu. Każda próba ściągnięcia jej skończy się tym samym. Także tak czy inaczej, lepiej uważajcie co robicie lub co mówicie. Inessa: To chore! Tak nie można robić! Oburzyła się, a Josh zareagował jedynie szaleńczym śmiechem. Josh: Myśleliście, że będziemy się tu bawić w jakąś Totalną Porażkę? Nigdy w życiu! To prawdziwe emocje i prawdziwa akcja! A nie jakieś żałosne imitacje rozrywki! Nata: To masz swoją odpowiedź czy będziemy przestrzegać zasad… Mruknęła do Claudii, która tylko cicho westchnęła. Josh: Skoro załatwiliśmy już w pełni formalności, dzisiaj nie będzie żadnego zadania. Udajcie się na zwiedzanie lunaparku. Wasze pokoje znajdują się w części wypoczynkowej, podobnie jak toalety. Miłego zwiedzania. IGRZYSKA CZAS ZACZĄĆ! Zaśmiał się, a ekran zgasł. Onyxia: Wiedziałam, że ostatnimi czasy padło mu na łeb, ale to przesada. Jesus: Zdecydowana. Sirius: Tak czy siak, niczego nie osiągniemy, jeżeli będziemy tutaj stać i debatować. Show to show. Pogadamy później, teraz trzeba zbadać teren, by wiedzieć na co się szykować. Wzruszył ramionami. Luca: Może po prostu podzielmy się na jakieś cztery grupy? Dwie czteroosobowe i dwie trzyosobowe? Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie i kiwnęli głową na tak. Taylor: Dobry pomysł. Odwróciła się w stronę Naty i Claudii. Taylor: Może w trójkę ogarniemy gdzie są nasze pokoje? Nata: Spoko, mnie pasuje ten skład. Claudia również przytaknęła, po czym we trzy opuściły stołówkę. Onyxia: Kto ze mną pójdzie do tego centrum, by sprawdzić jak wygląda ta tablica? Inessa, Tominu i Orianna podnieśli ręce i podeszli do Onyxii. Onyxia: Dobra, to ruszamy. Luca: Sirius, Viper…? Zagadnął do chłopaków. Ci bez słowa ustawili się przy nim. Sirius: Chodźmy nim Arab się przypałęta… Mruknął cicho do Luci, po czym pospiesznie opuścili stołówkę. Na Sali został jedynie Shandor, Khaled, Lena i Jesus. Jesus: Skazany na idiotów, Ojcze dlaczego? Skierował wzrok ku niemu. Khaled: Potem sobie odprawisz różaniec, sprawdźmy czy jest coś do jedzenia. Shandor: Gruz być niebo w gębie! Jak nie to my ukraść! Lena: A umiecie w ogóle gotować? Bo wiecie, kociaki. Ja nie umiem, mama mi zawsze robi. Na szczęście ogarnia temat i jest co wrzucać na insta. Powiem wam w tajemnicy, że mieszkam niedaleko Starbucksa i wygrzebałam ze śmietnika raz kubek po kawie, a normalnie to kupuję w Biedrze. Ale nie mówię moim cipeczkom z licbazy, bo byłaby siara, c’nie? Shandor: Ona być czarownica. Ja to czuć. Mruknął do Khaleda. Khaled: Gdybyś była w Arabii, to kupiłbym Ci cały lokal! Lena: Serioooo?! Podbiegła do Khaleda, pragnąc się do niego przytulić. Khaled: Ale musiałabyś dać mi się gwałcić. Lena: …em. Zawahała się. Lena: A spoczi! W słoneczko grałam, to tu też ogarnę! Zaśmiała się, po czym grupa weszła do kuchni. Było tam mnóstwo jedzenia. Lena: Łiii! Jest co jeść! Shandor zapłakał. Shandor: Nie widzieć gruz! Jesus: A nie jecie czegoś innego w Rumunii…? Zapytał nieco zdezorientowany. Shandor: No jeść, jeść. Ale rodzina mieć tylko gruz. Dużo protein. Jesus: A-ha... Kompleks wypoczynkowy Taylor, Claudia i Nata dotarły do małego ośrodka wypoczynkowego, który mieścił się w południowej części lunaparku. Nie był w najgorszym stanie, niemalże tuż po remoncie. Wszystkie sypialnie były ładne, a każdy uczestnik miał własny pokój. Nata: Ej, wiecie co? Wydajecie się tu najbardziej normalne. Może założymy taki babski sojusz? Taylor: W sumie, czemu nie. Claudia: Strasznie łatwo się na wszystko zgadzasz… Mruknęła podejrzliwie. Taylor: Taka moja filozofia. Dobro, natura, dzieci kwiaty. I full luz. Claudia: Ah, chyba, że tak. Nata: Więc jak, Claudia? Claudia: Niech będzie. Odparła obojętnie, zakładając ręce. Nata: Ten z Chile pewnie już na Ciebie coś knuje. Nie zaczepiałby Cię bez powodu. Claudia: Tak myślisz? Nata: No raczej! Claudia nieco się zamyśliła. Taylor: A może to jednak jest prostak? W sumie ona jedyna mu się jakoś „postawiła”. Zwróciła uwagę Nacie. Nata: Głupoty gadasz, Tay. Mruknęła. Claudia: Tak czy siak… Westchnęła ciężko. Claudia: Możemy wracać do grupy? Już chyba wiemy co i jak? Nata: Spoko, już się tak nie denerwuj. Już Twoje nowe przyjaciółki pomogą Ci wykopać tego kretyna, haha! Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Stołówka Po godzinie wszyscy zebrali się na miejscu. Czekał na nich posiłek przyrządzony przez Jesusa, który miał do tego całkiem niezły talent. Wszyscy zajadali się jego przysmakami, jednocześnie wymieniając się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z patroli. Orianna: Ah, wspaniała z nas grupa przyjaciół! Oznajmiła szczęśliwa. Orianna: Wszystkich was kocham! Shandor: Ja też kochać blond siostra! Luca: Wow, wow, bez takich mi tu… Mruknął. Sirius: To reality show, a nie serialik… Taylor: Dajcie spokój, dziewczyna jest po prostu miła! Zwróciła chłopakom uwagę. Luca: Tsa, za ogień może w nią jeszcze skoczysz? Taylor: A żebyś wiedział! Luca: I może jesteś jeszcze lesbą, co? Taylor zmarszczyła brwi. Claudia: Weź się ogarnij…wprowadzasz tylko toksyczną atmosferę. Nata: Daruj sobie, co? Zjedzmy jak ludzie w spokoju. Luca: No odpowiedz na pytanie. Ciągnął dalej. Luca: Jesteś lesbą czy nie, blondi? Taylor przygryzła wargi. '' '''Taylor': N-n…tak… Opuściła głowę. Luca: No to się pilnujcie, laski. Zaśmiał się. Onxyia: Aż tak cię bawi to, że ją teraz upokarzasz? Na dobrą sprawę, chyba większość z nas ma to w dupie. Mruknęła. Luca: Weźcie zluzujcie, przecież się droczę. Rany. Ludzie bez dystansu. Odparł znudzony. Taylor: Też się droczę, haha. Nie jestem homo. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Nata: Tak czy siak weźcie się ogarnijcie. Lena: Normalnie jak na obiedzie niedzielnym u mnie w domu. Jeden wielki burdel. Inessa: A gdzie wódka?! Dawajte mnje wódkę! Zaczęła uderzać pięścią o stół. Jesus: Tutaj nie było alkoholu. Wzruszył ramionami. Jesus: Za to mięsa mnóstwo! Mogę częściej gotować jak dzisiaj! Orianna: Z chęcią! Było przepyszne! Najlepsze na świecie! Uśmiechnęła się. Jesus: Dziękuję! Odpowiedział również uśmiechem, za to Taylor zbladła. Taylor: '''Tam było mięso…?! '''Jesus: Tak..a co…? Nie smakowało Ci? Taylor: '''Smakowało…ale ja nie jem mięsa… '''Jesus: Przepraszam…następnym razem będę pamiętał, nie gniewasz się? Taylor: 'Nie...tylko po pro… ''Dziewczyna osunęła się na ziemię. W jednej chwili z jej ust zaczęła sączyć się krew. Przez moment drżała tak, jakby dostała ataku padaczki. '''Khaled: Na Allaha!!! Claudia: O Boże, co się dzieje?! Nata: TAYLOR, TAYLOR!!! Podbiegła do dziewczyny, ta jednak była już martwa. Nata: N-nie żyje… Odparła drżącym głosem. Kilka dziewczyn pisnęło z przerażenia. Lena: O em gie…ale jazda. Luca podszedł do martwej Taylor i chwycił za jej nadgarstek. Nata: Mówię, że nie żyje! Nie ma pulsu…! Krzyknęła drżącym głosem, jednak Luca ją zignorował. Zerknął na opaskę. Luca: „Odpowiadać na każde pytanie twierdząco”… złamała swoją zasadę. Była w szoku, że zjadła mięso i nie myślała już pewnie w ogóle o opasce. To ją zabiło… Rozległa się wesoła melodyjka, a na ekranie pojawił się Josh. Josh: Hahaha! Mówiłem wam, że to nie zabawa! 13 żywych, 1 martwa osoba już w pierwszym odcinku! No, tego się nie spodziewałem! Zapowiadają się piękne igrzyska! Piękne i krwawe! Roześmiał się, a wściekły Viper rzucił krzesłem w ekran. Sirius: Teraz niech każdy z was się pilnuje. Sielanka się skończyła… Mruknął obojętnie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Claudia: Musimy ją jakoś pochować… Odparła klękając przy zwłokach Taylor. Luca: Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć, ale widziałem jeden z domów luster przerobiony właśnie na kostnicę…chyba tam trzeba ją zanieść. Oznajmił biorąc blondynkę na ręce. '' '''Claudia': Pójdę z tobą, zgoda? Luca: Jak chcesz… Wyszli ze stołówki. Claudia: Wpierw wojny, teraz to show… Luca: Z deszczu pod rynnę, ale chyba wolałbym już być na froncie… Josh (jako narrator): I tak oto gra się rozpoczęła na dobre! Jak się to wszystko potoczy? Czy zawodnicy wzajemnie się wymordują? Kto przetrwa to wszystko? O tym w kolejnym odcinku Igrzysk Nowego Świata, haaha! <ściemnienie> Kategoria:Odcinki ND: The Game